


Romancing

by DoreyG



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, Dating, Flirting, M/M, ~Romance~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bruce,” Terry says, eyes going even wider as the man’s arm completely fails to be blown off. As they both end up standing on the street outside the restaurant, in suits and with romantic piano music playing over them, “what’s-? What the hell is going on?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing

Gotham doesn’t have many proper restaurants left, it’s all fast food places and trendy little bars these days, but if you have a reasonable amount of money and a certain level of detective skill it’s not too hard to find something. He makes the reservation on Monday, when Terry is out on patrol. Casually mentions that the boy should show up in a suit on Tuesday, when he’s in the shower scrubbing the smog of Gotham from his skin. And bundles him immediately into the car when he shows up on Wednesday, drives until a suited greeter is smiling at them and leaning down to open the carefully de-alarmed door.

“Bruce,” Terry says, eyes going even wider as the man’s arm completely fails to be blown off. As they both end up standing on the street outside the restaurant, in suits and with romantic piano music playing over them, “what’s-? What the hell is going on?”

“You’ve been working hard lately,” he offers, and innocently reaches out to take Terry’s hand – to interlace his old fingers with Terry’s ever so soft young ones, and wonder at the contrast, “I thought you deserved a reward. This is the nicest restaurant in Gotham these days, I’m sure you’ll find something to appreciate in it.”

“A reward?” Terry asks, and looks slightly faint, “Bruce, um, don’t take this the wrong way... But are you feeling quite alright?”

“Perfectly,” he smiles, and waits until Terry looks at him again with a dubious glint in his eyes. Honestly, sometimes he thinks that it’s for the best that the boy wears a full face mask. Any of his villains would be able to read the vivid flicker of his expressions from miles off, “I just wanted to treat you, to show you... How much you mean to me, even outside of our nocturnal activities.”

“I’m honestly not sure if you mean the sex or the being Batman,” Terry says wonderingly, and then properly looks at him – takes in his smile, the way his hand grips too casually around his cane, the slight tensing of his shoulders beneath the suit... “Bruce, is this meant to be a date?”

“If you want it to be,” he offers, so casually that his bones ache in the aftermath of it.

“Hm,” Terry nods, seems to think for a minute, smiles a smile so bright that all the stars in the galaxy couldn’t compete, “d’you think a place as fancy as this serves burgers?”

“Terry,” he sighs reprovingly, so relieved that it actually shakes through him.

“Joking!” Terry laughs, and squeezes his hand. Drags him forward steadily, like they’re just a young man and his far older boyfriend going for a casual meal away from prying eyes, “or, at least, that’s what you hope. Come on, old man, let’s see if I can actually blow all your money on trying to find the closest thing possible to a burger.”

Later there’ll be time for the outside world, and Batman, and maybe Terry allowing him to fuck him up against the headboard slow and steady and hot. For now he only smiles, and allows himself to be dragged into as close to normalcy as they’re ever going to get.


End file.
